


Sleeping, feverish

by Scipio



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scipio/pseuds/Scipio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t sleep curled up together, legs and arms twined like lovers might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping, feverish

They don’t sleep curled up together, legs and arms twined like lovers might. It makes Cullen’s dreams worse. The warm press of a body against his own no longer comforting but suffocating and smothering during his nightly slumbers.

Instead they sleep each on their own side of the bed. It would feel a little lonely if not for Cullen’s hand that comes to rest against her arm. The warm soft, pressure of it a physical reminder that he’s _here_ and that she’s _safe_.

He still wakes up most morning wide eyed and panting but it’s always better when she’s there. A gentle hand against his cheek, thumb moving up and down in slow stokes. It’s calming, soothing and it chases away the last remnants of the terrors that dance behind eyelids at night.

Sometimes it’s her that twists, writhes and begs during the darkest hours. ‘No please no, no not him, not them.’ She whispers, her voice hoarse with sleep. It breaks Cullen’s heart every time. He wishes he could lift her sorrows and shield her from pain. He can’t, maker help him, he can’t but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t try.

It’s not perfect. Sometimes it’s hard to be together, when duty demands risks, when long days make tempers rise. But that’s all right, that’s fine, because at end of the day, when they lay together, waiting for sleep to find them, yearning and dreading the night ahead, it's them, together.

 

 


End file.
